


My Demanding, Sexy Glaceon Roommate's Insatiable Lust

by Noosedangledangle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Clit Play, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Sex, Swearing, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex, clit licking, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noosedangledangle/pseuds/Noosedangledangle
Summary: Absol is a quiet, kind-hearted guy who can't seem to catch a break from Glaceon, his bad-mannered and lustful female roommate who pesters him for sex and all sorts of other lewd acts more and more every day. He doesn't mind it though, since he loves satisfying the sexy Glaceon and making her crack a rare smile on her normally flat, unimpressed face.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. I'm Lonely. Let Me Blow You.

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ Porn without plot (PWP), heavily explicit throughout.  
> All characters are anthro and of legal age.  
> Was just messing around with this story, not taking it too seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains; Nipple sucking and pinching, large cock blowjob, large cock worshipping.

Unrelenting rain thundered down against the cold windows of the house that Absol, Glaceon and a few others shared together. The sound of the pouring rain filled the house with an oddly relaxing ambience that aided Absol's sleepy eyes. Though the soothing sounds that were helping the sleepy male Absol to drift off to sleep were soon dominated by the strong flash and subsequent terrifying roar of thunder that raced across the land. Absol sat in his bed, laying on his side as the powerful forces of nature kept him awake. Absol wasn't too scared of the lightning, but it did still spooked him a little, so he reached over to the nightstand adjacent to his bed and grabbed the remote control off of it. The TV lit up the room, painting the walls with bright static light before he switched the input to DVD. On the screen came up an old-fashioned comedy that was popular in his home-country a few decades ago. Now with a little light and some noise that wasn't from the ferocious forces of nature, he could finally begin to relax again. A soft sigh escaped him as he laid gently on his side, closing his eyes as he let his tired body relax again. 

**SLAM!** The bedroom door burst open with the force of an atomic bomb. Standing menacingly in the arch of the doorway was a pyjama-wearing, pouting Glaceon who was his beautiful tomboy roommate. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it no matter what. Always. Ever since a few days ago when they'd began to open up to each other, Glaceon had been becoming increasingly demanding with each passing day. When they first started, it was kisses and light touching, getting their first tastes of each other but nothing too crazy. The next day they were feeling each other's crotches and teasing each other harder. So vividly could he recall the words of her harsh teasing, attempting to lure his mind into taking things even further. It seemed all but certain that Glaceon was going to demand more and more of him, with the prospect of becoming friends with benefits inevitable. She was getting awfully pushy, even in the sexual activities themselves, growing more dominant and aggressive over time, so who knew what kind of mood she was in now. Glaceon glared at the Absol that sat adorable in bed with a nervous expression.

Glaceon: "Hey, bitch. Can't sleep. I hate the lightning and everyone else ain't back until next week, so move over. I'm sleeping with you."

Absol: "Oh... OK. Though you really shouldn't smash the door open like that... I really can't afford to replace it, you know."

Glaceon: "Either I smash the door or I smash you, and you better hope I mean it in a fucking sort of way and not a smashing-your-face-in kind of way."

Absol: "So mean... Sit here if you want. Just please don't break anything, OK? Just for me?"

Glaceon: "Pfft. Fine. Move over. Unless you want me to sit on you. You'd like that, yeah?"

Absol: "Y-You're demanding that kind of stuff so soon? It's only been like 10 seconds!"

Glaceon: "Still longer than you'd probably last! Ha! Got 'em! See? That was funny! Funnier than this shit you've got on. Look how old it is!"

Absol: "Hey, it's timeless! You could really learn to appreciate this kind of thing, you know. This sort of older, subtler, clever kind of humour. I think you'd like it once you get into it, so you should watch it with me! It'll be fun!"

Glaceon: "I didn't come here to watch THIS, stupid! Obviously I came here because I hate lightning and this is a good excuse to get fucking that pretty-boy body of yours! You really must be weird if you think that this show is better than getting pounded silly by my fat ass!"

Absol: "A-Are we really doing this so soon?"

Glaceon: "Well I've been thinking of riding you ever since I first saw you, so that's like... 2 whole months. So yeah, we're doing this tonight."

Absol: "Can we... Can we at least cuddle a little first? My heart's not ready yet..."

Glaceon: "Really? Whatever. I know you're a huge foreplay kinda guy, so I guess that's fine. We've got all night anyways."

Walking towards his bed, Glaceon's seductive, wide hips swayed from side to side, letting her shorts show off her sexy legs too. Her large F cup breasts bounced wildly in her loose vest top that did little to restrain them. Glaceon slumped into the bed heavily, letting out a loud sigh as she laid herself on her side, facing Absol who was doing the same. They gazed at each other, with Absol's glittering blue eyes meeting Glaceon's piercing green ones. A jolly smile emerged on Absol's face, being content with the simple pleasure of being next to some he cared about, even if that person definitely had their faults. Glaceon reached her hand out, cupping Absol's cheek in her hand and rubbing it affectionately to try and get him a bit more in the mood. Absol giggled a little as she did so, feeling a warm, snuggly feeling run through his body. A blush began to emerge on Glaceon's face as the Absol in her hand was acting way too cute for his own good. All it did was make her want to dominate him even more than she already wanted to.

Glaceon: "Dammit, stop being so fucking adorable..."

Absol: "Ehehe! But you make me feel so happy! Ah... You know I love it when you give me lots of rubs..."

Her hand moved from his cheek to the top of his head and rubbed it with vigour, messing his beautiful hair up and giving it a wild look. The thorough head-rubs made a huge, jolly smile proudly show itself on his face, beaming at Glaceon.

Glaceon: "You love it when I do this, don't you? Rubbing your head and making your hair all messed up and shit... Tell me you love it."

Absol: "I love it when you rub my head..."

Glaceon: "You're a cute little head-pat slut, aren't you?"

Absol: "I am when they're from you... Your hand feels so nice..."

Glaceon: "Jeeze... Are we really getting off on this shit? What the hell is going on?"

Absol: "Isn't it great? I think it shows how compatible we are that we can make each other happy from just this."

Glaceon: "Well if you keep acting all cutesy then you know it's gonna make me wanna fuck you even more than I already do."

Absol: "So... Are you feeling unsatisfied? S-Should I start making you feel good like I did yesterday?"

Glaceon: "Well you better be rougher than yesterday, because you were so gentle that I didn't really get my fix and I'm so fucking horny right now I can't stand it! Do you know how hard it is to not make myself grab you, put you on the sofa and ride your until you fucking scream? It's all your fault too, so you BETTER make it up to me before I decide to not be so restrained!"

Absol: "Oh no! I had no idea I made you feel like that, I'm so sorry! Here. I'll make you feel better, OK? I'll make it up to my sweetie-kin. Aww... You don't have to look so upset..."

Glaceon: "I'm NOT fucking upset! I just need you to touch me already, so stop teasing me! God! I can't decide if I fucking hate you or love you!"

With a pout and a huff, the grumpy Glaceon lifted her top up and tossed it away with all of her anger, revealing her big, bouncy boobs to him. She had such pretty, perky nipples that were begging for attention, and he had every intention of giving them what they craved. Glaceon rested her back against the bed's backboard, sitting up so it was easier for Absol to touch her attractive body. Absol's light frame laid against hers as they felt each others' body heat exchanging in the cooler air around them. Absol ever so gently cupped one of Glaceon's large breasts in his hand, lifting it up and down with care and feeling just how amazingly heavy and squishy they were. For being an ice type, her body sure was surprisingly warm. His other hand reached for her unattended breast, but this time reached for her nipple, placing his thumb and index finger either side of it.

Soft little squeezes and playful tugs of her nipple made her blush a little, but the stimulation was still fairly light. Though that picked up a little when Glaceon felt Absol's soft lips wrap around her first nipple, painting it with his warm saliva and sucking on it with care. Glaceon closed her eyes as she put her hands behind his head and leaned against the backboard, giving off an in-control look. A bit of a stronger suck and a slightly harder squeeze of her other nipple were just enough to force a relaxed sigh from Glaceon. At least she was looking a lot more relaxed now as opposed to having that adorable, whiny and pouting expression. Poor Glaceon could feel her precious flower beginning to drip with anticipation. It made her feel impatient as thoughts of rushing to the pounding and slamming tempted her mind, however Absol's loving foreplay did feel so soothing and stress-reliving that she didn't want it to stop...

Glaceon: "Hey, you know I can totally feel your dick against my thigh, right? Man, you're totally hard right now."

Her eyes slowly opened, gazing down at the smaller Absol diligently tending to her breasts with care. She couldn't see his dick since his head was in the way, but she swore from what her thigh could feel he must've been pretty big. And throbbing. The warmth of his cock was very noticable, even through Absol's pyjama bottoms that struggled to hold his member back.

Absol's tongue circled her nipple as he sucked firmly whilst his other hand squeezed and tugged at her nipple harder, both actions making Glaceon breathe deeper than before, even earning a little whimper as he surprised her with a hard suck every now and then in an attempt to catch her off-guard.

Glaceon: "N-Ngghh... H-Hey... You're really getting into this, aren't you? Guess you must be mega-horny too. Haah... Good Absol... Suck it good..."

Absol: "Mmmphh... Mmmnnn..."

Glaceon: "God you're so hot when you do that... But I need more. You left me way too horny for way too long, so be bolder! Be rougher to make it up to me! Do it! Don't be shy with a horny slut like me."

To her surprise, Absol decided to squeezed her large, squishy breasts together so the nipples touching each other. From that moment his intentions were obvious, but that still didn't stop Glaceon from being quite impressed with how forward he suddenly was. Both nipples entered his mouth as he sucked the pair of them nice and firmly, giving them plenty of lashes of the tongue, thoroughly covering the nipples with his saliva. She swore he was trying to get the breast-milk out of her or something with how thoroughly he was sucking her tits. He just didn't stop, sucking hard and sending some admittedly wonderful waves of tingling pleasure down her spine. Deeper breaths helped to keep her cool as she embraced the Absol's enthusiastic nipple-sucking by giving him a loving rub on the back of his head to assure him of a job well done. Guess Absol wasn't as innocent as he looked after all.

Glaceon: "Haah... Man that feels nice... OK... You can stop for now... Haah... Good boy... N-Nyaaah!"

An adorable and embarrassingly high-pitched squeal escaped Glaceon's lungs by complete surprise as she was caught off-guard. Absol had decided to be naughty and give her a terribly hard and powerful suck as he pulled his head away so her nipples got pulled and stimulated hard. The nipples were then released from his mouth, letting her huge melons bounce and wobble back into place. As Absol looked up to his lover, he was met with a pouting look on her furiously blushing face.

Glaceon: "You jerk! You totally tried to make me moan like that, didn't you? Asshole!"

Absol: "But you're so cute when you make those noises... And you want me to make you feel really good, right? "

Glaceon: "Fucking meanie! That's it! I'm gonna make you let out an embarrassing noise too, but I won't stop until you're screaming! Sit on the edge of the bed right now, because I'm gonna show you what I can do!"

Absol: "Y-You don't mean..."

Glaceon: "Hell yeah! I've been thinking about your Absol dick for days now, so whip it out and let me see it! Come on! I wanna see how big it is! I bet an adorable little Absol like you has a big fucking cock, so give it to me RIGHT NOW!"

The energetic Glaceon clambered out of the bed and sat her knees on the carpet floor, eagerly and impatiently awaiting for Absol to reveal his member. The outline of her body glowed in the light of the TV behind her. Both of them blushed hard as he shuffled towards the edge of the bed, letting his legs spread either side of the naughty Glaceon.

Absol: "Umm... Can you p-please promise me that you won't hate it?"

Glaceon: "You really think I care about that shit? Even if it's small I could still make you squeal like a... Whoa..."

Absol's hands nervously reached into his own bottoms. His cock emerged in all of it's glory, feeling heavy and hot in his hand, motioning it slowly up and down. By complete accident he clumsily fumbled and let go of his cock, letting it plop against Absol's awaiting face heavily. Had he really just done that to the Glaceon that could totally kick his ass to the moon? He was a dead-man walking. Glaceon gasped as she felt his big, thick cock plop against her face in an unbelievably indecent manner, making a loud thud as it did. Holy fucking shit was it warm against her face... And thick... Throbbing... And it smelt so intoxicating... Fuck...

Even after those first few moments Glaceon still had a bewildered look on her cock-laden face, in complete disbelief that someone as adorable as Absol had such an amazing cock.

Glaceon: "H-Holy shit! What the fuck?"

Absol: "Oh no! I-I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry! It's so vulgar, isn't it?

Glaceon: "You're massive! Just look at how thick it is! Oh god... Oh my god that... That strong smell of a real man... Haah... O-Oh my god... You're a fucking beast! "

Her heart fluttered like crazy as terribly lewd thoughts ran wild in her naughty mind. All she could think about was how that cock was going to rock her world until she couldn't feel her legs anymore, because that's exactly what she wanted, and there was no way in hell she wasn't going to get that tonight, even if it meant she had to take charge and more or less force him. 

Absol: "You... You like it? I-It's not too big, is it? Y-You'll be OK with it?"

Glaceon: "How the hell did you get something like this? There's no way this can be real! Ahaha! And it's all fucking mine!"

Absol: "Well... It's a funny story... I was k-kinda big anyways, but I helped a Delphox out once and she put a spell on me that made me a little bigger. A-And definitely thicker... Though now since it's pretty big I sometimes get hazy when it gets hard. I-I feel OK right now, but sometimes there's just so much blood rushing down there that I get dizzy."

Glaceon: "You just sit your candy-ass right there and hold on tight, Absol. I NEED to get a taste of this bad-boy, so you just sit there and look pretty. It's what you do best, babe."

Absol: "Aww... You always know what to say..."

Glaceon: "Trust me when I say that you're not gonna be the only one who's dizzy by the end of tonight. Aah... To be honest, if I indulge in it too much then your fucking scent is gonna make me lose my mind... Dear god..."

Absol: "I-I've never seen you like this before..."

Glaceon: "I have to taste it. Now... Haah..."

Her pretty green eyes stared at the tip of Absol's slightly intimidating cock that was only about an inch away from her tastebuds. Glaceon's delicate lips closed the gap and pressed against Absol's sensitive tip, taking her time to repeatedly treat it to gentle smooches that sent little tingles of pleasure into his loins. As much as she wanted to impatiently jump on his bones or stick his log all the way down her throat, she knew that her cute little lover liked to take things slow, so why not keep him happy and take the time to really indulge in these precious moments instead of scaring this big-dicked cutie off? Absol blushed madly as the Glaceon in front of him began to examine his cock, covering it in little licks, kisses and feeling it with her hand. Lifting it up and down repeatedly really helped her to realise the sheer weight of it, too. What a log.

Glaceon: "Tasty... Uh, hang on... I've not even checked your... OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING."

Absol: "O-Oh no! D-Did I do something wrong?"

Glaceon's jaw hit the floor as she ducked her head down to check the part of his genitals she'd completely forgotten about. His balls. His big, heavy balls. They perfectly matched his amazing member in terms of impressive size and scope. With balls like that, he must surely have no trouble letting out plenty of semen. Not only that, but now her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of being pounded by his thick shaft, and too also feeling his heavy balls slap against her as he does so, followed by her womb being filled to the brim with cum. She didn't know what she was going to do if she didn't get that experience tonight.

Glaceon: "They're so fucking big. Your big, beautiful balls... Tell me you cum buckets."

Absol: "U-Um... Oh gosh... Not buckets, but... More than normal for sure... B-But what if I accidentally end up getting you pregnant tonight?"

Glaceon: "Safe day. I'm so. Fucking. Glad that it's a safe day. Because you are going to make this bad-boy cum inside of me tonight or god help me I won't be able to stop thinking about it all day and night. Jeeze... I'm getting so bloody wet... You're making me so wet..."

As she ran her tongue around his tip to tenderly stimulate it, she also cupped his weighty balls in her hand, ever so gently lifting it up and down, getting a real feel for just how heavy they were. They felt so hot in her hand too. Her other hand lightly wrapped around the thickest part of his cock, just below the middle of his shaft. His member was very similar to a human's, but it's girth towards the middle was exaggerated, that way if someone took it all the way it'd help to keep them in place. Her hand was just about able to wrap around the thickest part, holding his member steady and pointed at her mouth.

Absol: "Say... Have you ever done anything like this before?

Glaceon: "You're damn right I've fucked a few times, but those guys didn't stay long. I don't really count them. Mate, you're gonna be on a different fuckin' level, so I ain't even gonna compare them to you."

She moved her head forwards, pushing her sexy lips against his tip until they naturally parted, tightly beginning to wrap around his tip. As she descended further along the tip, her jaw quickly had to open up wide to try and accommodate his impressive member. With a deep exhale, she bravely pushed forwards and took the whole tip into her hot, wet mouth. Absol could feel her tongue making sloppy circles around and around his tip, taking every moment to fill her taste-buds with his unforgettable flavour. Glaceon breathed heavily through her nose as she took her time, getting a fill of his lewd taste. She gazed up at Absol, wanting to check on her lovely little friend. Absol couldn't help but blush hard at the sight of this naughty, sexy Glaceon sat in between his legs with his tip in her mouth. The Glaceon's determined and mischievous expression made his heart flutter a little, leaving his mind in disbelief that he was being sucked off by such a drop-dead beautiful lady.

He let out a little sigh as his tip began to get sucked alongside the wet stimulation from her hard-working tongue.

Absol: "Nngghh... Glaceon...You've got the cutest look on your face right now... Don't push yourself too hard, OK?"

Was that a challenge? Her mind was damn sure of it, so she sucked nice and tight as she pulled out, earning a cute whimper from the Absol, making his toes curl a little. He sighed heavily with his eyes closed, taking a moment to collect himself. His eyes slowly opened, met with the view of Glaceon lost in her own thoughts as well, pretty eyes closed and breathing hard.

Glaceon: "Haah... You... Y-You better not underestimate me! You've got me all lovey-dovey and shit, but now I wanna show you who's boss! We're both forgetting who's in charge here, and it's me, bitch!"

With a defiant expression that beamed determination, she let her lips fill up with cock again, this time taking his tip into her mouth a bit easier now that she was getting more used to it. Her tongue circled his tip a few times again, indulging in his dizzying taste before she gathered her courage and moved her lips deeper along the shaft, making sure to keep breathing through her nose as she did so. With another inch in her mouth her boldness only grew. Now she was remembering how she loved to be in charge and have her adorable roommate be at her mercy. Her pretty head began to bob forwards and backwards along the first few inches after the tip, sometimes pushing herself to go a little deeper so. See? It wasn't so scary after all. Yeah he was girthy, but she could handle it, and well too! This was easy! In fact, it was so easy that she dived even deeper, bobbing along the first 4 hot, delicious inches that repeatedly filled her mouth with a nice speed.

Absol: "O-Oh god... Glaceon... Your mouth's so warm... F-Fudge..."

The manly smell and the salty taste were melting her mind away and making her blow his indecent cock faster yet, causing the shuddering Absol to spill out girly moans that lifted Glaceon's naughty heart. Those lips wrapped so tightly around his amazing girth, feeling even tighter with her powerful suction that tormented him as she bobbed back and forth.

Absol gripped the bedsheets between his fingers, moaning with a bit more of a primal and desperate tone, which was unlike him, but her thorough blowjob was sending his mind into a haze as well as her own. With about two inches of his cock left, it simply wouldn't go any further when she felt a strong point of resistance at the back of her mouth. Her whiny, indulgent moans were muffled by his cock overfilling her mouth. She sounded as if she was complaining that she couldn't go any further. Or could see? Over and over again, she slowly pulled out whilst sucking incredibly hard until just his tip was in her mouth before pushing hard and as deep as she could go. After just a few cycles, Absol was already feeling his head spin from her powerful blowjob, struggling to keep up with the sudden changing between slow and powerful to fast and deep.

Absol: "N-Nyaaah... Oh my... Mmmph! Y-You're so rough... U-Uhhhnn! So deep... I can't... Ahhhnn!"

Every powerful descent made him spill out an adorable sound as her well-earned reward. It was certainly a more enjoyable listen then the rubbish comedy he had playing on the TV. They lived in a detached house, so why not cry out as loud as you want if nobody else is going to hear? That was definitely her intentions for later, but right now it was Absol's whimpers and moans that dominated the soundscape of his room. The pull back motion became as fast as the descent as Glaceon frantically sucked Absol off with a staggering amount of skill. Slick sucking sounds filled the room with amazingly indecent sounds, as if she was trying to let the whole world know she was giving him a blowjob he'd never forget. Absol's breaths became incredibly heavy as his world began to spin. Nearly every inch of his cock was drenched in her hot saliva and his big, heavy balls twitched a little as he felt himself started to get close because of her passionate blowjob.

Absol: "Glaceon... I-If you keep doing that... I'm gonna... I'm getting really close..."

The back of her mouth kept feeling his tip pressing against it as Glaceon was stubbornly attempting to convince it to break through her own resistance and penetrate her throat, but she couldn't seem to quiet get it to breach into it. Well, she could hear Absol letting out uncharacteristically passionate moans and his cock throbbed eagerly in her mouth, so she got ready to receive the reward she'd worked ever so hard for. Absol could only describe in his head the sensation as being like a hot, wet, slippery onahole furiously pounding him and attempting to make him burst deep inside of it. And that was exactly what Glaceon intended him to do. His pelvis began to pulse as his orgasm grew and grew deep inside of his loins, ready to burst any second now. Glaceon was more than ready to receive his seed, so she blew his first few inches as passionately as she could, demanding him to burst inside of her mouth right now. Long, sensual whimpers escaped his lips as the other pair of lips in the room wouldn't stop stimulating his thick shaft. His cock throbbed incredibly hard, ready to burst deep in Glaceon's eagerly awaiting mouth that begged for his precious seed.

Absol: "I c-can't hold back! N-Nyyaaaaahhh! Glaceoooonnnn!"

The adorable Absol cried out her name and arched his back hard as he felt his balls throb hard, rushing plenty of semen to his shaft and quickly travelling upwards. Glaceon kept the tip in her mouth and used one hand to play with his cum-pumping balls and the other to furiously rub his shaft, helping him to blast his semen right into her mouth. Every moment of anticipation only made her crave it more, so when she finally felt a big, sticky, hot glob of delicious semen fill her mouth it instantly sent an overwhelming sensation rushing to her head that made her completely unable to think properly. All she could do was shut her eyes and let his cock fill her with as much cum as it wanted to. She gladly wanted to take every last drop from him. Her skilful lips were never going to let a single drop escape her mouth, forming a tight seal around his pulsating shaft.

Just as she was finishing off the first glob of cum, a huge one suddenly filled her mouth, completely flooding her taste-buds with the taste of his irresistible seed. Absol thought the sound of her rough blowjob was the lewdest sound in the world, until he heard the sound of her happily swallowing large amounts of cum, letting out satisfied moans between each swallow. Glaceon battled to swallow his cum faster than his balls could give it. Every large spurt that powerfully burst out of the tip of his cock sent an unbearably intense wave of pleasure down his shuddering spine and made Absol's vision go blurry for a moment. Once she found her swallowing rhythm, he was no match. After the strong initial assault that nearly overflowed her mouth, she then took control and made sure to swallow every last drop of cum. The last few spurts hit Absol especially hard, completely taking his breath away and making him tilt his head up towards the ceiling, yelling out with a precious, achey cry into the sky.

As the orgasm began to subside he was left spinning and fading, letting out needy, feminine moans between gasps as the post-orgasm crash conspired to see him passed out. Once she was absolutely sure that Absol's orgasm was well and truly done, she finally let his now semi-flaccid dick out of her mouth's grasp, taking a deep breath as she finally let her jaw rest for a bit.

Glaceon: "Haah... You see? Even this amazing thing is no match for me! You know, I thought I was gonna faint when I found out just how fucking good your cum tastes, but I fuckin' did it yeah!

Absol couldn't even reply as his mind struggled to collect itself and recover from the amazing experience.

Glaceon: "Man, you came a hell of a lot. I thought you were never gonna stop cumming... Were you trying to drown me or what?"

Just as Absol was starting to sit up properly he felt himself get pushed hard back down with his back against the bed. Glaceon crawled over him and began to lay on top of him, pressing their hot, sweaty bodies press against each other.

Glaceon: "Don't get up, boy."


	2. Satisfy me! Indulge me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains pussy licking, clit play, vaginal sex, missionary sex, large creampie. 
> 
> Recap: Glaceon demanded Absol let her spent the night with him rather than be left on her own. After cuddling and fondling a bit, Glaceon got to work and began to satisfy Absol's big, thick cock with a passionate blowjob that left him speechless. She was happy to see Absol so satisfied, but now it was time for Absol to return the favour and give her needy body what it wants; Thorough lubricating and a long pounding.

Glaceon: "Don't get up, boy."

Absol could feel Glaceon's pounding heartbeat against his chest as she pressed on top of him. Her large breasts squished against his chest too, feeling her nipples touching his own. Those pretty lips were right next to his delicate ear, letting Absol experience every breath that escaped Glaceon's cooling body.

Glaceon: "Hey, you better not be tired already."

Absol: "I-I'm OK... I'll be good in a moment..."

Glaceon ardently allowed Absol to take a minute to rest, feeling Absol's chest rise and fall in a soothing rhythm, slowly but deeply. Absol wrapped his arms around Glaceon's exposed back and gently pulled her towards him. A snugly feeling began to envelope the two lovebirds as their bodies warmed up in the loving embrace. They may have been tending towards becoming full-on friends with benefits, but that didn't mean they didn't share a lot of love for each other, and Absol wanted to remind Glaceon of that by holding her tight and never wanting to let her go.

Absol: "Hey, Glaceon... You're drifting off, aren't you?"

Glaceon: "Huh? Shit. Sorry."

Absol: "It's relaxing... Laying like this with a bit of noise in the background... We could just cuddle and fall asleep if you want."

Glaceon: "Ugh... I... Ha! No way. You're not getting out of this that easily you cheeky bugger! Say, I made you feel good, right? If your thingy, Mr. BigDick McPussyPlower here needs a break, then how about you get me off? I blew you off, so it's only fair!"

Absol: "Absol-utely! Get it? Absol-utely? It's funny, because m-MMPH!"

The slutty girl's expression quickly became unimpressed, choosing to silence his terrible joke with a deep kiss. Their lips pressed lovingly together, smooching not too lightly but not too ferociously either. It just felt right, making out at a manageable, pleasurable pace. Cute little muffled moans escaped Glaceon after she tried to dive her tongue deep into his mouth, being met with a surprising amount of resistance by his own tongue that fought hers valiantly. Even Absol couldn't stop himself from moaning a little as Glaceon's tongue slid along his own, curling, dancing and teasing. Absol gave her a nice tongue fight, managing to stimulate her a lot with a sudden barrage of thorough tongue-sliding action, but he quickly got dominated by her unstoppable fury, feeling her press her soft lips hard against his own and forcing his head back, resting against the duvet. It was an unbelievably sloppy kiss at this point, filling the room with lewd, passionate smooching sounds that left no doubts about the attraction they felt for each other. They were both back to breathing heavy and hot by the time they broke up the kiss, gazing into each other's caring eyes for a few moments. Glaceon rewarded the timid Absol with a confident smile. She placed both hands to the left and right of his head, giving her a dominant position over him.

Glaceon: "Haah... Shut the fuck up... You know I love your stupid jokes. Though you know what's funny... The guys I used to went out with I chose because they were so popular and cool, but in the end I didn't like them at all. Turns out I absolutely love cute little dorks like you so fucking much. Guys that make stupid jokes, take good care of me and want to cuddle all day. God, I'm hopeless."

Absol: "Aww, don't say that, Glaceon. You act so strong and confident all the time, but I see that you've got a sweet spot for all of the cutesy, lovey-dovey stuff too. It's nice how you're like that."

Glaceon: "Though I'm not into that stuff all the time. Cuddling is seriously rad and all, but right now I need a bit of roughness too. Hang on... So if I've got this secret cuddly side, then that must mean you've secretly got a powerful, assertive side, right?"

Absol: "Well... I suppose... Sometimes I do think about what it'd be like to be in charge a little more..."

Glaceon: "Well you're about to get your chance. No need to thank me! Though, you could do me a favour and get my pussy nice and wet. After all, if you're gonna stick your stupid-thick dick inside of me, then you better make sure I'm nice and lubed up. It'll let us go harder too."

Absol: "H-How hard are you planning on getting laid?"

Glaceon: "Hard enough that I better not be able to feel my legs afterwards. After all I'm a veeery horny Glaceon, and I've been wanting to get fucked properly for forever, so of course I'm gonna want to get screwed hard!"

She lifted her legs up so she was on her knees. Her thighs were either side of Absol's face, squishing a little to surround him in her thigh goodness. She began to sit down on his face, pressing her wet, sticky flower against his lips. Absol's head was surrounded in thighs, crotch and pussy, enveloping him in soft, lovable warmth. The worm's-eye-view of the hot Glaceon sat on top of him, looking up at her underboob was a wonderfully unorthodox sight.

Glaceon: "I don't need to explain what happens next, do I? Get to work like the good boy you are, and I might just let you be as bad and naughty as you want afterwards. Do it. Do it, you naughty boy! You know you want to!"

With the tip of Absol's tongue tracing the outline of her vagina, so began their next indecent act of foreplay. The stimulation lightly began to course through her body as repeated licks tickled her delicate entrance that was already dripping wet. This tongue got a nice taste of her sweet flavour, licking up her stickiness and replacing it with his hot, slippery saliva. They both closed their eyes, not needing to see a thing when they could just lead the act through feel alone. After all, Absol wasn't going anywhere, being pinned to the bed by Glaceon's heavy pelvis, and there was no way Glaceon was going to voluntarily cease her cute friend's feel-good favour. This was her hard-earned reward from giving Absol's stupid-big dick a great blowjob, so she was going to enjoy every second of this. After all, she'd earned it.

Her head tilted upwards as the pleasure got stronger with Absol's tongue now pushing her precious flower's lips out of the way and penetrating inside. His hot tongue made contact with her sensitive, delicate walls, making every little nerve it made contact with send little jolts of pleasure to her crotch. One nerve was nothing, but his tongue moved up and down slowly, drenching and rubbing plenty of nerves to turn those little drops of joy into a stream of satisfaction that made her back arch a bit and her crotch tingle. Absol felt Glaceon's wonderfully thick thighs actually relax a little more as Glaceon's body began to unwind and her mind wandering off.

Glaceon: "Nuuhh... I've needed this for so long... So horny... So fucking wet..."

Just as Glaceon's legs were relaxing, she then made a u-turn and began to actively push her pelvis into Absol's eager face, even daring to gyrate a little on her good boy's face, smooshing her pussy into it. This incidentally helped Absol to push his tongue deeper into her sensitive cavern. His hot tongue reached for her deeper, less stimulated and more fragile nerves, taking his time to curl his tongue in a 'come-hither' sort of motion, reaching out to lick as much of her walls as he could. Glaceon had been muttering not long ago about how she needed the fucking of a lifetime, so why be gentle?

Damn, when his tongue licked the nerves closer to her entrance it felt great, but the little tickles of her most delicate nerves send strong spine-tingling bolts down her back. His tongue just wouldn't stop, making that same deep curling motion over and over again to make sure her walls were getting enough pleasure. This made her arch her back even more, letting out absolutely adorable whines and achy moans, subsequently pushing her hips harder against Absol's face. It if weren't for his little nose being free he'd be suffocated for sure right now.

His head gently rolled a bit alongside her needy gyrations, making his head go a bit dizzy from the repeated motion of his head swirling over and over again. To stop himself perhaps passing out, in case Glaceon decided to let her hips get out of control, he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her down towards his own face, which slowed down her gyrations but made his tongue go as deep as it could possibly go. It seemed more like Absol was the one letting things escalate rapidly, making Glaceon moan and squirm her body in retaliation. As much as she was trying to hold back, she couldn't stop herself from making a big deal out of what should have been a very simple foreplay act. The constant, unyielding stimulation of her surprisingly sensitive nerves were driving her crazy. She'd needed this so badly and for so long... 

Glaceon: "A-Ahhhnnn... F-Fuck... Yeah... Just like that... God, you're so deep... U-Uhhhnn! Fuck! Yeah... Yeah... Man you're r-really making me feel good! I-I thought this was just a thing people did BEFORE they felt good! Nngghh! Uhhhnn... At this rate... You're gonna... You're gonna make me cum even before you put that dick in me... Oh god my pussy's throbbing so hard... I-I'm... I'm getting closer..."

Absol: "Mmmph! Mmmm! Mmmmnn!"

Glaceon: "You're damn right you should keep going! Aaahhhnn! Don't you dare stop or I'll never forgive you! Nuuuhhhh!"

Glaceon was completely losing her composure from Absol's now fast and powerful licking that thoroughly drenched every bit of her delicate walls that he could reach with his slick saliva. Her legs began to shake as her orgasm started building deep inside of her crotch. A switch seemed to flip inside of her as she could feel herself approaching the point of no return. Lasting even another minute was going to be almost impossible. She knew that she really should be lasting longer than this, but Absolvs tongue felt so good and she'd needed this for so long.

Glaceon: "My clit! Finish me off with my clit! A-And don't you dare stop until I've completely finish cumming! Lick it like hell and suck it nice right when I'm about to cum! J-Just a few more seconds! So good! This is SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Instead of harshly arching her back backwards, she curled downwards, burying her face into the bed and muffling her loud, primal moans that endlessly spilled out of her like a broken gumball machine, endlessly letting out rewards without restraint. Absol lifted his head when he felt Glaceon's fingers prod the back of his head. Her hands slid underneath his head, grabbed the back of his head and pushing him hard into her crotch in desperation. His face was being pressed against her pussy so hard that he could feel her every throb and pulse of her vagina, which grew stronger and stronger as her awaiting orgasm grew and grew.

Her orgasm was getting dangerously close to crashing as she struggled to hold herself back. His head moved side to side, around and around as Glaceon's hips moved wildly. This orgasm was building to be a big one for sure. Long, loud, muffled moans that oozed desperation and begged for release filled the bed-sheets, along with the sound of her legs kicking frantically against the bed in a desperate attempt to handle the pleasure and hold back her orgasm for even just a few more seconds.

Glaceon: "AAAHHHNNN! NOW! DO IT NOW! FINISH ME! NYAAAAAAAAHH!"

At this point Glaceon was just actively humping Absol's face, using the hands she had at the back of his head to help her do so, all in a feverish attempt to delay her orgasm for a few more moments. It was like she'd completely forgotten it was a person she was humping wildly and not a pillow, taking absolutely no care and just going crazy. His tongue pulled out of her sopping wet pussy and immediately began to assault her unimaginably sensitive clit. The very moment his hot tongue touched her clit and soaked it in plenty of her sultry saliva, circling it with his tongue and playing with it as carelessly as she was humping him, it instantaneously sent Glaceon into a frenzy. Her orgasm seemed to grow suddenly with the incredibly intense clit licking, reaching it's climax only a few seconds after the clit play started.

It was all she could take. Her endlessly growing orgasm suddenly exploded powerfully deep inside of her pelvis, sending the first mind-shattering blast of pleasure to her mind and body without mercy. It felt like her whole crotch was throbbing as the first few waves took her breath away. Glaceon lifted her head up, and with a few little tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she cried out as loud as her heart desired.

Glaceon: "NYYAAAAHHNNNN! AAAHHAAAHAAA! NNNUUUUOOOOHHH! HHHHNNNNGG!"

Screaming out as loud as her little lungs could was the only way she could vent and release the body-rattling pleasure. The first few waves of pleasure that crashed over her made her gasp and shake harshly, slowly decreasing in size, but then increasing again when Absol decided to wrap his lips around her love-button and suckle on it nicely. It was reaching the point where it felt so good it was hard for her body to handle.

Gripping the bed-sheets with all her might, she suddenly crashed her fat ass down as hard as she possibly could. Absol was caught off-guard by her violent hips, crashing down against him and pressing as hard as they could. His face was suddenly covered with her sticky love-juices that soaked his fluffy face fur, leaving it wet and matted. Every drop of it tasted so nice and sweet, so he tried to lap it all up whilst continuing to suckle on her clit. Wave after wave endlessly shook her body, elongated by the clit sucking, leaving her panting and shuddering like crazy. As the waves began to subside and the orgasm began to fade away, it felt as if every muscle in her body was melting, and every joule of energy was being sapped away. The world was falling away from her as her head began to lose reference of what the hell was going on.

The afterglow came on extremely strong, leaving her breathless, unable to think and out of energy. It was an afterglow that couldn't even compare to anything she'd experienced before. Masturbation was a joke compared to how good this felt even though it technically wasn't that different. In the end her body completely collapsed, leaving her a soaked, panting, whimpering mess of a lady laid limp against the soft bed. Her eyes were closed shut as her hard-to-handle orgasm crash left her sleepily wasting away, unable to move at all. Finally Absol was free of her clutches. He took some deep breaths, wiping his face of the rest of the love-juices that had soaked it before turning around to check on Glaceon. The topless lady was crashed out, laying on the bed chest-down, breathing heavily into the sheets. Poor girl must have almost knocked herself out with that climax.

Absol: "Wow... You really lost it there, didn't you? Guess you really needed that badly. Are you feeling OK, sweetie-kin?"

Glaceon: "Uhhnn... I... I... Wha... Uh... Hah..."

Absol: "Take some deep breaths, Glacie. It's a good idea to let your body rest up for a few minutes, OK?"

Absol crawled to her side, watching her barely-open eyes stare off into space. It looked like the poor girl was struggling to come back to her senses, but it was only a matter of time before that defiant and tough personality was back.

3 minutes later, Glaceon was sat in-between Absol's legs, facing away from him and resting the back of her head against his chest as she sipped on a refreshing glass of water.

Glaceon: "... I'm sorry."

Absol: "Huh? Sorry about what, Glaceon?"

Glaceon: "The fact that I tried to smash your face into the ground, and I guess the fact that I couldn't handle my own clit so I screamed and almost ended up knocking myself out like an idiot... God I feel so stupid..."

Absol: "Don't worry, Glaceon. It's OK to lose yourself in the moment if it's the way your heart's feeling. You needed that release so badly, it really doesn't matter if my face feels a little smooshed afterwards. As long as you're feeling better then that makes me happy too."

Glaceon: "I still dunno how it felt that good... Haah... But I guess it feels nice to take a break..."

Absol couldn't help but smile as the sleepy Glaceon rested her body against his own. His arms were wrapped around her waist lovingly as they cuddled in the glow of the TV.

Absol: "Are you feeling sleepy, Glaceon? Everyone's gone all week, so we could always do it tomorrow if you want."

Glaceon: "... No. I wanna do it tonight. I know it's quite late now, but I still wanna do it. Actually, I'm starting to feel better already, so you ain't safe for long now, pretty boy, since I'm totally gonna get revenge on you for making me embarrass myself!.

Absol: "Wow, that's amazing how you recovered quick! Is that your hidden talent? I heard Lopunnies and Cinderaces had amazing endurance too, or... or was that just a stereotype?"

Glaceon: "Ha! You'll be wishing that was my only talent by the time I'm done with you tonight, because I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve that I've been wanting to try out on you for a long time. Man, we've both felt so good already and we've not even fucked yet."

Absol: "Suppose it can only get better."

Glaceon: "Heh... Man, I'm feeling great right now! We should totally do it! Your dick must be ready now, right? Actually, don't answer that. I don't care. I'd just fuck you anyways."

Absol: "Yeah, I can do it now. But, come on... It's not very nice to want to fuck someone even if they still needed to recharge. How would you feel if I just kept going and going after you had that orgasm? Wouldn't it be too much to handle?"

Glaceon: "Absol. Look at me. I'm the type of girl that loves the idea of being fucked senseless, cumming over and over again until I'm shaking, needing to rest so badly but never, ever stopping. The higher you go, the harder you crash, and I fucking live for the crash."

Absol: "I couldn't imagine having that amount of energy..."

Glaceon: "Well duh, stupid. Nobody actually has that kind of energy, otherwise I'd be on my hands and knees right now begging you to make me go crazy."

Absol: "Though I wonder if that Delphox has some sort of endurance spell. Is that even a thing?"

Glaceon: "Who knows! Maybe she'll let you get your hands on it if you let her get her hands on you."

Absol: "H-Huh?"

Glaceon: "What? Nothing wrong with doing someone a favour so they'll do one for you, right? Like, isn't that what we've LITERALLY been doing?"

Absol: "But... But I'm sleeping with you now, so I probably shouldn't..."

Glaceon: "You can fuck whoever else you want you know. We're just friends with benefits. Relationships fucking suck, so I just wanna get the best parts of it. The fucking, the sucking and maybe some cutesy shit as well. Though if it makes you feel any better... if I had to marry someone for the rest of my life it would 100% be you, and it wouldn't even be a close choice."

Absol: "Well... That does make me feel a bit better..."

Glaceon: "Wait... Did you... Did you think we were in a relationship?"

Absol: "A-A mostly sexual, casual one for sure, but... I guess I can't help how my heart feels, you know..."

Glaceon: "You're seriously in love with me?"

Absol: "Y-Yeah. I guess I love you... I really, really... I really love you and I don't even know why... Just... I wish I could keep you all to myself, but I know that's awfully selfish of me."

Glaceon: "Man, I feel bad now. I definitely feel some love for you too, sexy boy, but probably not as much as you do for me. Though I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back the same way... It's frustrating, isn't it?"

Absol: "Yeah."

Glaceon: "It makes you wish these moments could last forever."

Absol: "Mmhmm..."

Glaceon: "It makes you want to keep me all to yourself. You won't always get your chance to sleep with me, so why don't you make the most of it and fuck me all the way until morning? You hate it, don't you? You hate that I don't love you the same way that you love me. It makes you angry. Frustrated. Like you need to let out all of your pent-up feelings. Then take it out on my pussy! Use me as your venting toy! Make me pay for not loving you so!"

A heavy sigh left the uneasy Absol as he tried to come to a mutual agreement with his own heart. If she wasn't going to hang around forever, then he should make the most of the time they had together. Despite how Absol was skilled at keeping calm and collected in emotional situations, he could still feel himself beginning to give into her temptations. The vivid images she was painting in his brain of fucking this gorgeous woman senseless, using every last ounce of energy and emotion to force her to lose her mind were way too tempting.

Glaceon shuffled away, sitting and facing the emotionally confused Absol, presenting her soaked pussy to him. Her fingers spread her entrance, begging him to pound her hot, slick walls. 

Glaceon: "You did this to me, remember? Look how wet it is... You're not gonna let a super horny girl go unsatisfied, are you? Tell you what. Your mission is to fuck me better than my past boyfriends ever did. That ain't exactly a hard bar to clear, especially with this thing right here... So big... If you do it, then I'll prepare a special reward just for you. And before you ask, no, I'm NOT telling you what it is. You'll just have to pound me to find out. I'm throbbing already... Come on! Let's do it already!"

Absol: "O-OK... Let's do this... Um... So what position do you like?"

Glaceon: "As long as my pussy's getting fucking into oblivion I don't give a shit. Whatever you're into, so go absolutely wild on me!"

Absol: "You'll tell me if you're feeling uncomfortable, right? S-Should we have a safe word?"

Glaceon: "Heh. Well if it'll make my cute little Absol feel better, then fine. If any of us wanna stop, we gotta say 'Blue Helicopter', or anything else completely weird that'll make it obvious, or I'll just keep tapping or something. I trust you to take care of me, so I ain't worried. Now that that's sorted, let's fuck already! I can't fucking stand sitting here and throbbing like I'm in heat or something, and it's all your fault too! You want me to stick around for a while, right? Well you better stop making me wait all the time and get on with it!"

To usher Absol into getting started, she thought it was best to lure him into a simple, conventional sexual position by laying on her back and just laying there, nice and spread out. Good ol' missionary should do the trick, right? Something simple, but damn effective.

Absol crawled closer, once again taking in the view of her amazing body that she was blessed with, and he was equally blessed to be in the presence of. Her splendidly long legs spread out seductively, her big, squishy tits exposed and wobbling with every movement of her body, those wide, hypnotic hips, and her beautiful, fluffy hair that was messily sprawled out against the bed-sheets in such an alluring way...

Absol: "Wow... It's not even fair how beautiful you are..."

Glaceon: "My body's all yours, babe, so get your handsome ass on top of me!"

She was beginning to breathe a bit heavier in anticipation as Absol crawled in between her legs, moving over her to bring their faces close and taking a moment to enjoy the eye contact. Her striking green eyes oozed desire, so it was about time that he gave her what she wanted.

Glaceon gave him a confident smile to let him know she was ready, and so he moved his hips to position his tip against her precious flower's entrance. Up and down, his big tip slowly teased her sopping wet entrance before he started to push forwards. Taking great care, his tip pushed against her walls as he slowly applied more and more pressure to her entrance, feeling it beginning to give way. Glaceon's smile grew as she felt her delicate lips beginning to part, stretching as his big dick began to penetrate her for what would hopefully be the first of many, many, many times to come.

God that tip was thick. She threw her head back, breathing deeply as she felt her pussy's lips parting further and further, stretching nicely as his tip pushed inside of her. Absol's breaths began to shake a little as his sensitive tip was surrounded by those welcoming walls. A relaxed sigh left Glaceon's body as she felt the entirety of the tip finally pushed inside of her. Her walls were wrapped tightly, snugly fitting his cock as if they were perfectly made for each other.

Glaceon: "Yeah... There you go..."

She was being so nicely stretched, but little did she know that was only the start. Now that the tip had breached into her, it was easier for him to apply pressure again and slide that shaft deep inside of her. Ever so slowly, he began to explore deeper inside of her, forcing her walls to accommodate his size. Her legs shook a little as his cock rubbed her walls so thoroughly from the tightness, not letting a single nerve go unstimulated due to his thickness not letting them have anywhere to hide. Their tight fit made the simple movement feel so much better than they were first anticipating.

Absol watched his tomboy lover closely, making sure she wasn't in pain or anything. Far from it. From what he could observe, she was thoroughly enjoying it already, eyes closed with a big, irresistible smile. Her face was ever so slightly strained, but taking a big cock for the first time wasn't going to be a walk in the park. His hips stopped after inserting about the first 3 inches inside of her. Now they were connected, feeling each other in the most intimate was a person could.

Just as Glaceon felt Absol beginning to pull his hips backwards, she wrapped her powerful legs around his hips in an incredibly strong vice grip, squeezing with all of her might to stop him from pulling out. Absol let out a cute whimper as he felt his tip suddenly plunge deep inside of her because of her slickness, forced through by Glaceon's legs pulling him inwards without restraint. Glaceon let out a needy, sensual moan as she felt Absol's cock start to penetrate deeply, parading through her warm walls to her most sensitive and untouched regions.

She bit her lips when she felt his thickest part stretch her wider than she'd ever been stretched before, but a bit of relief when he got past it. He was forced into going balls deep inside of her, filling every single inch of her pussy, leaving no trace of a gap between their genitals. Absol let out a cute moan as Glaceon's legs finally made him completely hilt her, making her take every single inch he had to offer. She could feel his heavy balls touching her. Quite literally balls deep.

Absol: "Nggghhh! So tight! I can't believe I'm all the way inside of you..."

Glaceon: "Oh my god... So big... Uhhnn... So fucking deep..."

They fitted so snugly that his large cock could feel each and every little throb of her pussy. Glaceon affectionately wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close and convincing him to lay his body on top of hers. Something about being pressed into the bed by the weight of Absol's toned body felt so good and she didn't know why, though she didn't really need to question it. Feeling his hips press down against her own felt so good and filled her with a warm feeling, like she was in safe hands.

Glaceon: "Haah... Now... Do it... And don't you dare hold back..."

The demanding Glaceon felt Absol lovingly wrap his own arms around her back just like she was doing to him, holding her tight as he began to pull out. That wide tip scraped and rubbed her walls hard, drawing sharp breaths from Glaceon. Absol winced a little as Glaceon's fingertips gripped his exposed back hard in pleasure, scratching his skin as she gripped hard to try and deal with the amazing feeling of him pulling out. He whimper and winced due to the nails digging a bit into his skin, but... something about it felt so good... so primal...

Absol left just the tip inside of her, letting the majority of her walls relax for the moment and filling her with a nice sense of tension relief before he pushed in again. Her legs made sure to continue to aid Absol in his penetration alongside making sure that he was going as deep as he could.

Another sensual moan spilled out of the pair of them as their hips collided lightly from their hilting. Then his hips pulled out. And in. And out. Slowly, in a comfortable rhythm to start out with, getting a feel for each other. Just having constant movement was a nice start, and it could only get better and more intense from here. Absol couldn't believe he was really doing this, but here he was, thrusting into a beautiful Glaceon in a cuddly missionary.

Glaceon: "Uhhhnn... This feels amazing... Haah... I can't believe you made me wait so long for this, but this is so worth it..."

Absol: "So far so good... Nhhhnnn... It's a good thing you made me cum earlier, otherwise I wouldn't stand a chance against you... S-So tight..."

Glaceon: "Fuck... Taking it deep is the best thing in the fucking world... Don't stop... Don't you even think about stopping... Come on, pretty boy. Let's speed things up already! I won't stick around if you don't make me lose my mind, you know!"

Absol: "If that's what you want..."

In addition to the sounds of the pouring rain, deep breaths and soft, needy moaning was now the unmistakable slapping sound of Absol's hips crashing against hers, made louder by just how wet they were, making indescribable lewd sounds with each thrust. With Absol firmly in the driver's seat, she decided to release her leg lock and just lay there, limp like a fuck-toy for him to have his fun with.

Since he was on top of her, he could use gravity to her advantage, using each collision of their hips as a way to bounce his hips back upwards before letting both gravity and his own pelvic strength smash back down again. This meant he would quickly and deeply penetrate her with quite some force before the bounce would quickly make him pull out to his tip, taking a little longer before pounding back down again as gravity took time to send his hips down again. Quick moments of being wonderfully and rapidly filled, followed by longer moments off slowly having his dick mostly pulled out. All of this lead to her being given time to anticipate each and every slam, taking it, then having a moment to comprehend the pleasure and recover slightly before the anticipation would build again.

Slowly... **Wham!** Slowly... **Smack!** Slowly... **Slam!**

The unrelenting contrast between having his cock stimulate her walls hard and suddenly, then stimulating her in a wonderfully dragged-out manner was easy to handle whilst staying quite intense. She could feel his weighty balls slap against her with each thrust. 

Feeling her pussy repeatedly being stretched over and over again made her feel incredibly tender in his arms. Having had sex with a few other men before made her walls used to a bit of stretching, otherwise she'd probably be unbearably tight. She was sure that her pussy's walls were becoming nice and malleable from his oversized load, whilst remaining amazingly snug.

Having a cute boy with a fat cock pleasantly pounding her whilst snuggling on top of her, of course she going to have a big smile on her face. As the pleasure began to build, her smile only got bigger in love-drunk goodness.

Her back began to arch a little and she leaned her head back as she felt Absol grip her back tight, digging his fingers into her back, albeit lightly in a bit of petty revenge for scratching him earlier (despite the fact he wildly enjoyed that). Passionate and achy moans from the breathless Glaceon caressed Absol's ears and rewarded his attempts to be in command. He wasn't used to being so in control, but knowing that he was the reason Glaceon was being so thoroughly pleasured began to awaken a new feeling inside of him. Something... different...

Absol: "You're so cute..."

Glaceon: "Faster... Go faster... Uuhhhnn... My slutty pussy... needs more... More..."

Now the room was filled with the rhythmic sound of the bed creaking and the hips smashing as Absol obeyed her needy commands, speeding up his thrusting. With not waiting so long for gravity's help, he managed to get her into a steady and strong rhythm that was a lot more exhausting than before, but rewarded him with louder, more desperate moans. Glaceon knew for sure that her pelvis was going to be feeling raw in the morning by the time they were done, but in her mind, if you weren't having sex that was leaving you barely able to walk in the morning, then what were you doing?

Another minute or so passed as Absol continued to penetrate her slick pussy endlessly. Every single thrust reached as deep inside of her as it could, and soon the thorough stimulation of her deepest parts was making her mutter and growl a bit into her ears as she tried to act tough and take it better than he could handle it himself. Even though Absol himself was indeed struggling to deal with the amazing sensation, Glaceon was simply far too desperate and backed-up to last much longer. Her sexy growls soon devolved into purrs and whimpers as the strength of her body rapidly left her limp body.

Amazing stretching. Ardent friction. Deep pounding. Hard breathing. The cuddly and almighty missionary was starting to feel way too good. Her pussy was beginning to throb, of which Absol could feel each and every one of them due to their tight connection. It was clear that an orgasm was beginning to form inside of her, and judging by Absol's increasingly feverish moaning and cock throbbing which she could also feel, it seemed that he was getting close as well.

Absol: "I-It's too much... I can't... I can't last... much longer... So good..."

Glaceon: "Nyaaah... Don't you dare... C-Cum before I do... Fuck, I'm getting close! Your stupid big dick is gonna make me cum so hard!"

Absol: "Mmmhhnn! Y-You're getting tighter!"

Glaceon: "Then I guess... You gotta just go harder! Go harder so we both cum together! Uhhhnnn! So deep... I love feeling your balls slapping against me... A-And you're stretching me..."

At this point Glaceon was just letting her whole body be his fuck-toy and letting Absol run wild. Not that Absol was going to demolish her or anything, but his speed sure was getting nice now. The pleasure was building inside of both of them as they panted and sweated from the tiring but amazing hugging missionary.

The recurrent penetration made her walls throb hard as her poor nerves were getting stimulated way more than they'd ever been before, but were bound to do so again and again if she had anything to say about it. After all of this was over, she just had to spend many more nights with Absol to see what else he could do. So many positions to try...

Glaceon: "Harder!"

She coldly commanded him as she gripped the bed-sheets as hard as her fingers could. She swore he was getting a bit slower, but all she wanted was to be overwhelmed with relentless cock pounding. The poor little Absol's muscles were aching from trying to meet the demands of this horny goddess of a Glaceon.

Glaceon: "Faster! FASTER!"

Poor Absol was sweating and breathing so hard, close to his own orgasm and feeling so exhausted. Even though he'd tried to get gravity to help him earlier, it didn't stop him from struggling to keep the pace that she liked up. In fact, she wanted even faster than he was giving, and he may have been quite fit and athletic, but pounding her snug pussy that deep and fast, minute after minute after minute was wearing him out quickly. He wasn't a machine, and he may have wanted to fuck her like one, but a small guy like him simply had his limits. Though he did have a little more energy left to try and finish her off with.

Absol: "I can't... This is too much... I-I'm gonna pass out..."

Glaceon: "Just a little more, so give it everything! I'm so fucking close! Come on! HARDER!"

Absol: "You're so mean! Fine! I-I'll give you harder!"

Glaceon's back arched hard as she felt Absol's arms wrap tighter around her, followed by him pulling his hips back slowly before suddenly plowing her at a faster speed that before. Glaceon had taken this speed with other guys before, but not with a member this big, combining large size and good speed to create a sensation that filled them both with overwhelming pleasure.

Instantly Absol repeatedly and shamelessly spilled out adorable moans and Glaceon let out more aggressive and slutty grunts and moans as they both responded to the amazing stimulation. Glaceon swore he was trying to press harder against her hips too, as if he was somehow trying to bury himself even deeper inside of her hot, soaking wet pussy.

After just a few dozen seconds, the speed up had already taken it's toll. Absol's moans were becoming cute, needy and almost girly as the unbearable pleasure was sending him right to the edge of an orgasm whilst Glaceon's pelvis struggled to hold back her own orgasm. It was difficult for Absol, having to compete with someone who'd had sex before and not come early, but he felt like he was going to make it. He had her on the ropes now, making her grunt wildly and throb so hard. The way she was moaning and writhing was a sight he was sure he'd never forget.

Glaceon's body tensed up as she felt her climax get right to the edge of what her slutty body could handle, leaving her unable to resist wrapping her long legs around Absol again so she could hold him tight when they cum.

Glaceon: "YES! I'm gonna cum! Uuuhhnn! Nyyyaaannn! Ahhhhnn! F-FUCK!"

Absol: "Mmmnnff! Nnnuuuhhh! Glaceon!"

Glaceon: "I'm losing it! Now! Let it out! Inside! Nyaaah! Oh f-fuck! There! THERE! YES! NYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Absol: "I-I love you! I love you! Haah! AAAAHHHHNNN! I LOVE YOU!"

The couple held onto each other as hard as they could as their orgasms simultaneously collapsed and released forcefully deep inside of them. Glaceon's vice-like leg lock returned to keep Absol planted as deep as he could go. His large balls throbbed hard, making Absol shiver and shudder intensely as he felt large globs of cum travel up his cock, ready to burst with force. He took her by surprise by lifting his head up and taking her into a deep kiss, using his tongue to caress her own as his semen began to pour out. Every big, hard spurt of hot, sticky semen that blasted out of his thick cock made his mind fade away a little more, forcing kiss-muffled moans out of the poor boy.

Glaceon's hands shook a little as she helplessly let herself be pinned by his kiss and his hips. The moment she felt his huge blast of cum pour out of him and into her pussy, feeling her womb and walls instantly become drenched with Absol's hot and sticky love fluids in such obscene amounts made her eyes roll to the back of her head with lidded eyes.

Each subsequent cum spurt made Absol's head spin more and more, and made Glaceon's eyes roll back more and more. The moment their orgasms were breached, they were no longer in control and could only hold on to each other and let their orgasms rock them wildly. Glaceon could feel Absol shuddering on top of him, whimpering and moaning in sinc with every blast of cum that quickly drenched and overflowed her pussy excessively.

The only reason the cum wasn't pouring out of her pussy was because of the sheer snugness of their connection, but as Absol began to fade, so did his hardness now that he was feeling satisfied. As his softening cock lost the tightness with her pussy, the subsequent pressure of being so well filled with thick cum made it endlessly gush out of her in an absurdly lewd manner, leaving a pool of hot cum between that stained both lovers' crotches thoroughly.

They broke their kiss, gazing longing into each other as they did so, looking into their tired and content eyes. As their orgasms began to subside it left them both exhausted and smiling in the warm, hazy afterglow that washed over them.

Glaceon: "Nuuuuhhh... Wha.... I.... Uhhhnnn... Haaah..."

Absol: "Nnhhnnn... Glaceon... I love... I love you..."

Their kiss reconnected, letting them lightly make out sensually, nibbling their lips and smooching thoroughly but slowly. It didn't take long for the pleasure crash and cuddly warmth to take it's heavy toll on Glaceon. The lady tried to reconnect the kiss after Absol broke it, but her body simply couldn't move anymore. Absol had a content smile on his face as he watched Glaceon's eyes close, enjoying seeing her relax and fall asleep.

His tired, achy body laid on top of her, letting his ear press against her chest to listen intently to her soothing heartbeat. Well, if she passed out, then it was his job to clean up after them, even though his body was begging to just lay limp and fall asleep. An extra minute or two of work couldn't hurt if it meant they didn't both smell of semen in the morning.

They both may have cum quite fast, but they were bound to last longer and longer as they did it more, which was all but inevitable as the seeds of love and pleasure were planted deep inside both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more chapters if people are interested. This was all just sort of an experiment, had fun.


End file.
